


The Bee Club 1 - Tattoos and Enemies

by weddingbells



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, for fun, idek what to tag this is really just for fun, the ship tags are because i dont wanna spoil haha, twins of sweet valley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is one of the most popular people in school, as his membership in the Bee Club proves. He wishes his twin brother Niall, could just think as he does when it comes to how to spend your life, but clearly despite the fact that you're twins, you don't have to think alike. Though, Louis lives a pretty sweet life, well, that is, until a school fair where the Bee Club sells fake tattoos that could show your soulmate, ends in a horrible way... for his reputation.





	The Bee Club 1 - Tattoos and Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just want to say that I have a slight obsession with the Sweet Valley books because, as crappy as they are (I say this with love!!) they are also amazing. And... well, so is One Direction. And Little Mix. So this is an AU no one asked for, where I have broken every rule and don't care much at all about real life to just write a funny world I felt I could live in for a bit. I have struggled a bit with my writing lately so this is just me wanting something FUN and well I plan to just update when I feel like it with bits I've written that day (or few days). I hope you enjoy xx
> 
> this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are as always mine, and like i said, it's supposed to just be for fun :)

The cafeteria is as always busy, and Louis barely has time to get dessert before Perrie is pulling his arm.

“Hurry, Liam is about to start the meeting!”

“Yes, yes, don’t have me spill my milk,” Louis says, annoyed but he follows Perrie anyway. God, sometimes she is just too much.

Perrie is Louis’ best friend. Her mum is famous, or anyway, really rich so Louis has been jealous about the fact that her house is about as big as a castle for ages now. Sometimes Perrie can act a bit spoiled too, but that is probably because she’s never had to share anything with anyone – and her mum spoils her any chance she gets, giving her clothes and makeup and all the things Louis wants but that his mum and dad never wants him to have unless he saves his allowance which really, isn’t that easy. Then again, when Louis comes home there is his mum, and dad, and his twin Niall and it’s really a much, much better thing than Perrie’s got, who often comes home to no one more than Simon, the help. This sometimes causes rifts between Louis and Perrie, the fact that they can’t seem to realise what the other’s got, and sometimes they fight for days before making up again. It exhausts Louis.

But, despite fighting now and then, Perrie is still Louis’ best friend. (next to Niall, of course) And it was Perrie that got him into the Bee Club, the club for the most perfect, popular people at school. Every day the members try to wear something gold or black, and sit at a special table in the school cafeteria that they refer to as the ‘bee hive’. The club leader is Liam, and he is Perrie’s cousin and without a doubt the most popular person in school because of this leadership. Louis thinks Liam can be a bit cocky most of the time but he makes sure to not get on his wrong side – to be excluded from the club would mean that he would lose all the social status he has now which he is not ready for. Louis always has trouble holding his tongue though, and sometimes it annoys him when Perrie just agrees with Liam because they are cousins and not because she really thinks that he is right.

But right now, Louis is just happy to be seated with his lunch, and he tries the sketchy looking beans despite the fact that he is skeptical about them, as he listens to the chatter going on around the table as always before Liam, seated at the end of the table like a king, stands up.

“Attention bees!” Liam claps his hands to get the people around them to quiet down. Jesy and Jade are still whispering though, looking at the new necklace that Jade got yesterday and Louis can’t help but be a bit pleased when Liam angrily stares them down. “I said attention!”

They both shut up, and Liam looks pleased as he puts on his important face.

“As you all know…” he starts. “The school fair is coming up and as always, the Bee Club will have our own booth and we need ideas on what to do. I don’t think I have to remind you that the winner gets a very, very nice reward and this year I want it to be ours. I hate losing to _The Chonce_ whenever we go on these things.”

He is, of course, referring to the school paper, that Niall started together with his friend Harry, and that is the reason Liam gives Louis a bit of a dark look. Liam has never been happy about this, not been a big fan of Niall since Niall turned down the Bee Club in the first place (“We only asked him because he is your twin. Now it reflects badly on us!”) and Louis hates how it’s somehow his fault? Can he help that his twin brother cares more about reading, writing and hanging out with boring people like Harry? No.

“What is the reward?” Perrie asks, and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Well, they never tell you that in beforehand but I can assure you it’s great.”

“Pretty sure last year it was an invite to a book seminar,” Zayn says, and there’s a few disgusted faces around the table before Liam grabs his fork and hits it against the table as if he is a judge.

“This year it will be amazing, I am sure of it,” he says, giving Zayn a dark look. “So, as I was saying… we need ideas on what to do. Great ones, nothing less. We can’t make fools out of ourselves out there, the whole town will be there.”

Mumbling starts around the table again.

“What about a kissing booth?” Jesy suggests and Liam grimaces.

“And what, kiss all the losers? Uhm no thank you.”

“It was just a suggestion,” Jesy mutters, but she doesn’t say anything else. No one else is either really and Louis tries to think, because if he could come up with something great, that would really impress Liam.

“Sell bumper stickers?” Perrie suggests.

“The football team is doing that,” Liam sighs. “Honestly Bees, you have to come up with something better.”

“Tattoos?” Louis says after a while, and everyone stares at him. “I don’t mean real ones! I mean those fake ones that come off after a bit? But we can have some made in advance that we think people can like but also draw some on spot after what people would like… Zayn draws some sick doodles, right?”

Zayn shrugs.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I don’t know,” Liam hesitates but he doesn’t look completely against it. “Won’t people think that’s… lame?”

“We can also make like, a romantic thing about it,” Louis is really getting into this idea now. “Like, you pick a tattoo and then… I mean, there can only be two of every design! So like, if you meet someone else with that tattoo, then you know that it’s your soulmate.”

“That does sound fun!” Jade says, and Louis gives her a beaming smile for agreeing with him.

“I don’t know, I still think it could be lame, I agree with Liam,” Perrie says, and Louis glares at him because honestly.

“Fine, come up with something better yourself then.” Louis sits back on his chair. “But I’m not hearing anyone else coming up with anything so…”

“Louis is right!” Liam says. “And we don’t have all the time in the world. So thank you, Louis. I decide that this is the idea we should go for. And what do we call the booth?”

“Buzzing tattoos?” Jesy suggests, and Liam looks pleased.

“It’s official. Louis, you look at where we can order tattoo stuff like this. Zayn, start to doodle. I’ll take Perrie and we’ll start designing some good signs and all for the booth. The rest of you, start making flyers that we can hand out to promote it. This will be the best booth ever! Thanks Louis, you’re thinking like a true Bee.”

Louis bites his lip, proudly. Yes he does.

**Author's Note:**

> rainbowpinharry @ twitter and tumblr


End file.
